TATTOO LOVE
by Redz Zaoldyeck
Summary: Yesung merasa kesal pada Ryeowook terus menerus membicarakan tattoo Henry dan kemampuan Henry memainkan piano sambil beryanyi. Dan hal itu berujung dengan kata 'putus' yang dilontarkan Ryeowook. Bagaimana Yesung menghadapi hal tersebut? /YEWOOK/DLDR/Review please


Annyeong~Rere's back^^

Ini adalah FF dalam rangka merayakan ultah Ryeowook oppa #telat

enjoy it^^

.::TATTOO LOVE::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Kim Ryeowook,Kim Yesung,Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry, Donghae

Genre:Drama,Romance,Yaoi,Boys Love

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya,tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere^^

Summary:Yesung merasa kesal pada Ryeowook terus menerus membicarakan tattoo Henry dan kemampuan Henry memainkan piano sambil beryanyi. Dan hal itu berujung dengan kata 'putus' yang dilontarkan Wookie. Bagaimana Yesung menghadapi hal tersebut?

**YESUNG POV**  
Arrrgghhh! Bugh!

Aku memukul bantal tak bersalah yang ada dihadapanku. Berusaha melampiaskan kekesalan yang ada di dalam dadaku.  
Kim Ryeowook! Kau membuatku benar-benat kesal! Aku tak menyangka kau akan senakal ini setelah aku pergi wamil!

Kim Ryeowook,namjachinguku yang super duper imut dan innocent. Sudah lima tahun kami berpacaran dan hubungan kami selalu damai,tak pernah terjadi pertengkaran hebat seperti pasangan kyumin dan eunhae.

Akh,aku malah memperkenalkan namjachinguku sampai lupa kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Kim Jong Woon, lead vokal boyband terkenal Super Junior resmi wamil. Karena masalah kesehatan,aku ditempatkan di bagian pelayanan publik sehingga aku masih tetap dapat bersantai dan menjalani kehidupan normal. Untuk mengisi waktu kosongku,hampir setiap hari aku browsing di internet,mencari berita tentang diriku #narsis juga tentang namjachinguku,Kim Ryeowook yang biasa kupanggil Wookie. Dan dari internet lah aku melihat keakraban Wookie dan Ming saat di sukira. Aku tau dari dulu mereka memang akrab,namun kini mereka bertambah akrab. Apalagi ketika melihat pers conference dan foto-foto saat sushow. Biasanya Wookie akan selalu ada disisiku. Namun, kini setelah aku wamil, aku sering melihatnya berada didekat Sungmin, bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin. Namja mana yang rela kalau namjachingunya dekat dengan namja lain? Perasaan cemburu muncul dalam diriku. Apalagi Wookie sering membicarakan mengenai Ming ketika aku menelponnya. Sudah cukup sering aku meminta Wookie untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengan Ming, ia hanya mengiyakan namun tak ada perubahan dalam sikapnya. Sepertinya Wookie senang melihatku yang terbakar api cemburu.

Beruntunglah karena Sungmin mendapat tawaran drama musikal sehingga ia berhenti dari sukira. Aku dapat bernapas lega...  
Tapi,ternyata perkiraanku salah besar. Muncul serangga penganggu(?) lainnya yaitu Henry. Ia sering muncul di sukira untuk menemani Wookie. Hal ini menjadikan Wookie lebih sering membicarakan Henry ketika kami bertelepon. Padahal kami hanya bisa berteleponan malam hari setelah selesai sukira, itupun kalau Wookie tidak kelelahan...T.T

Ketika SM mulai mendebutkan Henry, ia muncul dengan tubuh penuh tattoo. Ketika foto Henry dirilis,Wookie menelponku hanya untuk menyuruhku segera melihatnya. Ia terus menerus mengatakan bahwa Henry keren,tampan,kemampuannya bermain piano sangat hebat, dan iapun terpesona pada tattoo Henry. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa namjachingunya ini walau tak mahir memainkan piano,tapi lebih tampan dan keren dari pada Henry?!

Tattoo..Wookie seperti anak kecil yang udik(?) ketika melihat tattoo. Ia terus menerus membicarakan tattoo Henry yang selalu berganti setiap kali ia perform. Apalagi ketika Henry mentattoo penuh seluruh dadanya,tidak hanya tangan dan lehernya, Wookie membicarakannya hal tersebut di telepon dengan teramat sangat bersemangat. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa telingaku terasa seperti terbakat ketika mendengar hal itu?! Akh,jangan lupakan ketika Henry memainkan piano sekaligus menyanyikan 'Trap' di sukira dengan tangan yang bertattoo. Setelah sukira selesai, ia segera menelponku dan membicarakan hal tersebut, ia sangat terpesona dengan Henry. Apakah ia lupa bahwa dulu sewaktu masih sekamar, aku selalu meninabobokan ia dengan suara emasku?!  
Kesabaranku sudah di ambang batas. Telingaku panas mendengar suaranya yang selalu membicarakan namja selain aku, mataku panas melihat ia bermanja-manja dengan namja lain selain aku, dan hatiku panas dengan semua ini.

Malam ini, kami bertelepon dan lagi-lagi ia membicarakan namja lain selain aku. Ia membicarakan Sungmin yang sangat tampan di drama musikal, Henry yang sangat mempesona ketika memainkan intro 'Trap' dengan biolanya, dan Donghae yang keren di mv 'I wanna dance'.

"Wookie,bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan namja lain?"

"Wae hyung?"

"Sudah berulang kali aku katakan kalau aku tak suka,Wookie. Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Hyung kenapa sih?Hyung terlalu berlebihan, hubunganku dengan mereka hanya teman,tidak lebih. Hyung terlalu pencemburu"

"Mwo? Cemburu? Tentu saja,kau terlalu berlebihan,Wookie! Kau terlalu dekat dengan Ming, dan sekarang Henry. bahkan kau terus menerus membicarakan mereka,kau seperti remaja Abg yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Cukup,hyung! Hyung terlalu pencemburu! Apakah hyung sadar kalau hyungpun terlalu dekat dengan Kyu hingga mengacuhkanku?"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Aku dan Kyu hanya berteman,aku sudah menganggap Kyu sebagai adikku sendiri. Dan aku tidak merasa pernah mengacuhkan Wookie.

"Hyung,hyung tidak sadar kan kalau hyung sering mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih Kyu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengacuhkan Wookie"

"Hyung,saat konser Kry Desember tahun lalu, ada banyak YeKyu moment namun sangat sedikit YeWook moment,hyung. Banyak Elf yang berkomentar akan hak tersebut,apa hyung sadar?"

"Cukup Wookie! Jangan mengarang cerita yang tidak-tidak!"

"Hyung..hiks..hyung membentakku!Aku tidak mengarang hyung, hiks..Kenapa hyung mengira aku berbohong hiks?Kenapa hyung tidak percaya padaku?hiks.."

Deg! Aku mendengar suara tangisan,apa Wookie menangis?Aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis..apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Akh,Yesung pabbo! Kau terlalu emosi sampai menyakiti namjachingumu!

"Wookie..aku.."

"Hyung..hiks..Kenapa hyung mempermasalahkan kedekatanku hiks dengan Ming hyung dan Henry? Aku terpesona pada mereka karena kehebatan mereka hyung hiks,bukan karena aku mencinta mereka hiks"

"Wookie..mianhae..jeongmal mianhae..Hyung bukannya tidak percaya padamu, tapi hyung hanya tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan namja lain"

"Hyung..hiks..itu sama saja hyung tidak percaya padaku hiks..Kalau hyung hiks..tidak percaya padaku..hiks..untuk apa kita teruskan hubungan ini hyung..hiks..Hyung tidak percaya pada cintaku kan..hiks"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Wookie. Percaya?Tentu saja aku percaya bahwa Wookie mencintaiku. Itu sudah pasti,tidak perlu diragukan kenapa aku meragukannya?Meragukan kesetiaannya?

"Wookie..mianhae..Hyung meragukanmu.."

"Hyung..hiks..Sudah lima tahun hyung..hiks..hyung masih meragukanku..hiks..Hyung kejam! Aku benci hyung! Hyung menyebalkan! Kita putus!"  
Klik!

Telepon terputus. Aku sudah berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungi Wookie namun tak diangkat. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku masih mencintai Wookie. Aku tidak mau hubungan kami berakhir. Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa Wookie!  
Yesung pabbo! Pabbo! Harusnya aku tidak terbakar api cemburu sampai seperti ini!

Hufh..Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa tanpaku disisinya, Wookie pasti merasa kesepian. Mungkin itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan sehingga ia mencoba untuk mendekati member lainnya.. Harusnya aku tidak perlu takut kalau Wookie akan jatuh hati bahkan berselingkuh dengn namja lain..Harusnya aku percaya padanya..Tidak mengekangnya dan membatasi pergaulannya.. Arrrggghhh..Yesung pabbo!

**RYEOWOOK POV**  
Hiks..hiks...aku menangis..dan terus menangis..tak kupedulikan handphoneku yang terus menerus bergetar. Aku yakin itu pasti Yesung hyung. Selalu saja Yesung hyung egois. Ia tidak mau aku berdekatan dengan member lain, tidakkah ia sadar bahwa tanpa dirinya, aku merasa kesepian. Kalau tidak mendekati member lain, aku akan merasa kesepian...Yesung hyung pabbo!

Putus...Barusan aku mengatakan kata tabu itu. Berakhir..Semuanya telah berakhir.. hiks.. hatiku sakit.. sangat sakit.. Aku masih mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya.. Tapi, mendengar semua perkataanya tadi menunjukkan kalau ia masih meragukanku. Hubungan yang sudah lima tahun ini terasa sia-sia. Ia tetap tidak mempercayaiku. Ia masih takut aku akan selingkuh dan meninggalkannya. Apakah semua sikap dan perhatianku kepadanya masih kurang dan belum menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padanya?

"Wookie..Wookie.."

Aku merasakan seseorang membangunkanku. Sepertinya aku menangis semalaman sampai aku tertidur.

"Kyu...wae?" tanyaku

"Wookie, gwaenchana? Aku hanya merasa heran mengapa kau belum bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. Mwo? Kenapa matamu bengkak? Kau habis menangis?Kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Kyu...hiks.."

Aku menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun, ia terlihat bingung karena aku tiba-tiba menangis namun ia tetap memelukku erat mencoba menenangkanku.

"Wookie..Waeyo?Cerita padaku"

Akupun menceritakan mengenai percakapanku semalam dengan Yesung hyung sampai berujung pada putusnya hubungan kami. Kyu hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan semuanya. Setelah selesai aku berbicara, Kyu memelukku dan mengelus lembut rambutku.

"Wookie, menurutku apa yang Yesung hyung rasakan itu normal. Namja mana yang tidak cemburu bila namjachingunya sering membicarakan namja lain. Mungkin selama ini Yesung hyung mencoba untuk bersabar, namun kesabaran itu ada batasnya. Yesung hyung pasti tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu dan mengekangmu."

"Tapi...aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk putus...Semuanya telah berakhir Kyu"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil handphoneku

"Yesung hyung sudah menghubungimu puluhan kali. Apa kau tidak mau mencoba menghubunginya dan menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Akh..ne..aku akan menelponnya"

Kyuhyun memberikan handphoneku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah Kyu pergi, aku mencoba menghubungi Yesung hyung namun ternyata handphonenya dimatikan..Bagaimana ini? Apa Yesung hyung marah padaku? Apa Yesung hyung lebih memilih untuk putus denganku?Apa hubungan diantara kami sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki?

Seharian aku terus menerus menghubungi Yesung hyung namun ia mematikan handphonenya. Apa aku harus menunggunya di MoBit? Tapi belum tentu Yesung hyung akan datang ke MoBit. Dan lagi, disana ada Jongjin dan umma hyung. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir

Drrt! Drrt!

Aku segera mengambil handphoneku, berharap itu adalah telepon dari Yesung hyung.

_'Manager hyung calling_

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di handphoneku. Manager hyung menelponku untuk memintaku bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjemputku untuk siaran sukira.

Setelah mematikan telepon, aku segera bergegas kekamar mandi, berusaha menyegarkan tubuhku dengan mandi dan berusaha melupakan masalahku dengan Yesung hyung sejenak. Aku tidak boleh terlihat suram saat siaran sukira nanti, aku harus profesional. Wookie hwaiting!

Selama siaran sukira, walaupun hanya sebentar, aku dapat melupakan masalahku dengan Yesung hyung. Ketika siaran selesai, aku segera berberes dan segera pulang. Tidak ada missed call ataupun SMS dari Yesung hyung. Perasaan kecewa dan takut menyelimuti hatiku. Aku segera menelpon Yesung hyung dan lagi-lagi nomornya tidak aktif. Kenapa?Apa Yesung hyung sengaja mematikan handphonenya?Apa Yesung hyung sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku? Pada hubungan kita? Apa Yesung hyung benar-benar mau putus denganku dan tidak ingin memperbaiki semuanya?

Mataku terasa panas, namun mobil yang membawaku belum sampai ke dorm. Aku berusaha menahan air mata ini, manager hyung tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini...

Segera setelah mobil sampai didepan dorm, aku pamit dan bergegas menuju ke kamarku, mengunci pintu dan mengempaskan tubuhku kekasur..

Hiks... air mataku jatuh perlahan..membasahi pipiku..Yesung hyung...yang ada dipikiranku hanya Yesung hyung...Yesung hyung...ingin rasanya aku mendengar suaramu...merasakan pelukanmu... melihat wajahmu, senyumanmu dan tatapan matamu yang selalu membuatku meleleh...

Tok!Tok!Tok

"Wookie...Wookie..boleh aku masuk?"

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun memanggil. Aku segera mengusap air mataku dan membukakan pintu. Dari mataku yang sembab dan memerah, Kyu mengetahui kalau aku sedang menangis. Akupun menceritakan kalau aku sudah berusaha menghubungi Yesung hyung namun handphonenya tak aktif... Aku sudah tak tau lagi harus bagaimana..Aku tak mungkin menunggunya di MoBit. Bila aku nekad melakukan hal itu,Jongjin dan umma Yesung akan mengetahui mengenai masalah ini, apalagi ada banyak ELF yang berkunjung ke tempat itu.

"Wookie..Yesung hyung sedang manjalani wamil, mungkin batere handphonenya habis dan ia sedang sibuk sehingga ia tidak sempat untuk meng-charge nya. Atau mungkin Yesung hyung memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri dan memikirkan ini." Ucap Kyu

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tak juga menghubungiku?Bagaimana Kyu? Aku masih mencintai hyung..sangat mencintainya...hiks"

"Bersabarlah Wookie. Masih banyak namja lain diluar sana yang bersedia menjadi namjachingumu, Wookie"

"Tapi...tapi yang kucintai hanya Yesung hyung, Kyu...hiks"

"Bersabarlah Wookie..Aku percaya kalau yesung hyung pasti juga memikirkan hal ini dan kalian pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Wookie hwaiting! Jangan hanya gara-gara seorang Yesung kau jadi suram seperti ini, mana Wookie yang ceria yang selalu cerewet setiap harinya?"

Aku mempoutkan pipiku mendengar ucapan Kyu. Cerewet! Huh, awas kau Kyu beraninya mengataiku cerewet!

"KYUHYUNNNNNNN!" Aku berteriak tepat ditelinga Kyu

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli ya?"

"hehe...Makanya jangan mengataiku cerewet, itu balasannya" ucapku

"Hmm..lebih baik kau seperti ini dari pada bermuram durja seperti tadi" ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum lalu pergi keluar kamarku

_Gomawo Kyu_

Sudah lewat 1 minggu sejak aku mengatakan 'putus' pada Yesung hyung dan hampir setiap hari aku selalu mencoba menelponnya. Yesung hyung lebih sering menonaktifkan handphonenya, bila aktifpun, ia tidak pernah mau menjawab panggilanku. Dan secara diam-diam, aku menjadi stalkernya di twitter. Kulihat ia men-tweet beberapa kali sejak kejadian itu, namun ia terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh pada tweetnya. Beberapa kali aku men-DM melalui tweet, namun tak pernah sekalipun dibalas. Dan sekarang, tepat 21 Juni,hari ulang tahunku. Sudah banyak ucapan selamat ulangtahun yang kuterima dari ELF melalui twitter dan menjadikannya TTWW..Para memberpun sudah mengucapkan baik secara langsung, SMS, maupun melalui tweet. Tapi...tak ada satupun SMS maupun tweet dari Yesung hyung untukku..Apakah hyung sudah melupakan hari ulang tahunku?

Akh, aku berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif yang dapat mengundang air mataku. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, aku tidak boleh bersedih. Wookie hwaiting!

Hari ini aku membuat suatu kehebohan di sukira. Aku membawa giant kiki yang merupakan hadiah dari salah satu fanbase. Awalnya manager hyung melarangku untuk membawanya namun karena aku terus menerus merengek dan mengancam tidak mau siaran bila tidak diijinkan membawanya, akhirnya manager hyungpun kalah~ dan membawakan giant kiki tersebut ke sukira^^

Setelah sukira selesai, aku segera pulang. Selama perjalanan, aku melihat handphoneku, tak ada SMS dari Yesung hyung. Akupun membuka twitter, tak ada tweet dari Yesung hyung...

Aku berjalan memasuki dorm. Sepi, sudah bukan hal aneh lagi mengingat para member juga mempunya schedule yang cukup padat. Aku memasukkan kunci kamarku, berniat membuka kunci pintu kamar. Mwo?Kamarku tidak terkunci?Tapi aku selalu mengunci kamar sebelum pergi. Apa jangan-jangan ada maling yang masuk ke kamarku?

Secara perlahan aku membuka pintu dan nampaklah sesosok siluet sedang duduk di depan pianoku.

"...nu..nugu..." tanyaku

Sosok itu mengacuhkanku dan jari-jarinya mulai bermain diatas pianoku. Alunan melodi yang familiar terdengar... Ini kan lagu 'It has to be you'..

Sosok tersebut memainkan piano sambil menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ini suara Yesung hyung...tapi, sejak kapan Yesung hyung bisa memainkan piano semahir ini?

_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na  
Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_

Neol bogo sipdago  
Tto ango sipdago  
Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal

Niga animyeon andwae  
Neo eobsin nan andwae  
Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
Na apado joha  
Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

Selagi sosok tersebut memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi, aku meraba dinding dan menekan tombol lampu..

OMO...

Kulihat sosok Yesung hyung! Mwo? Yesung hyung memainkan piano dan bernanyi untukku...tapi... ia toplesss... tak mengenakan atasan apapun dan tubuhnya penuh dengan tattoo...

_Nae meongdeun gaseumi  
Neol chajaorago  
Sorichyeo bureunda, ooh  
Neon eodinneungeoni  
Naui moksori deulliji annni  
Naegeneun_

Na dasi sarado  
Myeot beoneul taeeonado  
Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na, oooohh~  
Naega jikyeojul saram  
Naega saranghal saram nan  
Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka, ooh  
Neo hanaman saranghanikka  
Oooh oooh~

Prok prok prok!

Aku bertepuk tangan setelah Yesung hyung menyelesaikan lagunya..

Yesung hyung menoleh dan berjalan menuju kearahku...

Aigoo... ia terlihat sangat tampan..keren...sempurna...

Grep! Yesung hyung memelukku.

"Wookie...Saengil chukhae...saranghae..."

"Hyung...nado..nado saranghae..." ucapku sambil membalas pelukannya

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.. Hyung tidak mau kita putus..hyung akan berubah.. hyung tidak akan mengekangmu lagi.. kau bebas dekat dengan siapapun Wookie..Hyung percaya kau akan selalu setia pada hyung..."

"Ani..Wookie yang harusnya minta maaf.. mianhae hyung.. harusnya Wookie tidak sembarangan mengatakan kata 'putus'...mianhae hyung.."

Yesung hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku. Tatapan matanya sangat lembut..

"Mianhae..hyung menghindarimu..Hyung ingin memberimu surprise jadi hyung mempelajari cara memainkan piano untuk lagu ini dengan kilat...Pasti kau menyadari ada banyak kesalahan yang aku lakukan"

"Ani..hyung sempurna..sangat sempurna..."

"Bagaimana dengan tattoo hyung? Keren kan?"

Aku mengamati tattoo yang terdapat pada tubuh Yesung hyung. Dada dan punggung Yesung hyung penuh dengan tattoo. Ternyata itu adalah tattoo jerapah dan kura-kura dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan corak..terdapat pula tulisan 'YeWook' , 'I Love You', 'saranghaeyo' di berbagai tempat. Namun, yang terlihat jelas adalah tattoo bertuliskan 'Saranghaeyo Wookie' didalam sebuah hati yang berada tepat di dada Yesung hyung...

"Hyung sengaja membuat tattoo ini ditempat yang sama dengan Henry. Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

"Mwo? Hyung sengaja melakukan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau suka dengan tattoo Henry, maka hyung membuat tattoo juga. Karena kau suka dengan Henry yang memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi, maka hyung juga memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi untukmu. Bagaimana? Aku tidak kalah kan dengan Henry?'

"Kalah..."

"Mwo? Hmm..ternyata hyung masih kalah dibandingkan Henry ya?" ucap Yesung hyung sambil mengaruk-garukan kepalanya

"Kemampuan hyung kalah jauh dibandingkan Henry... Tapi..dari awal hyung telah memenangkan hatiku..."

"Wookie...Akh..aku melupakan sesuatu.."

Yesung hyung merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Ia berlutut dihadapanku dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin

"Wookie...aku mencintaimu..maukah kau menghabiskan hidupmu bersama dengan hyung?"

Air mataku perlahan mengalir.. Sosok Yesung hyung yang selama ini kurindukan ada dihadapanku dan melamarku.. ini bukan mimpi kan?

Yesung hyung terkejut melihatku yang menangis.. ia segera memelukku.

"Wookie, waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?kau tidak mau?"

"Hiks..mau..Wookie mau hyung..hiks..gomawo hyung..jeongmal gomawoyo..saranghae..hiks"

"nado Wookie...saranghae..." Ucap Yesung hyung sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melingkarkan cincin tersebut dijari manisku

Aku menatap cincin tersebut. Sangat tidak menyangka kalau Yesung hyung akan melamarku dengan cara seperti ini dihari ulang tahunku

"Wookie.."

Kedua tangan Yesung hyung menyentuh kedua pipiku..memperdekat jarak diantara kami ..dan menghilangkan jarak tersebut. Sesuatu yang kenyal, lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirku...Yesung hyung menciumku... rasanya nikmat..sangat nikmat.. akupun membalas ciuman tersebut...dan malam tersebut menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami berdua

The End~

Review please^^

Follow mysilverangel


End file.
